


The Break

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Too many to list - Freeform, i'll add them when it's not midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Finally got around to making a fic based on/inspired by my own fanart(This is another lime, but I'm not restricting it this time)EDIT: I had to get out of bed cuz I just realized I forgot to turn on the anon comment blocker and the comment moderation. Giga bruh moment if you ask me
Relationships: Scuffins
Kudos: 1





	The Break

**Author's Note:**

> *obligatory "not anatomically correct" notice here*

"This is Scoops on the scene of the... Uhm... Uhh.... The uhm..... Thing where..... Uhm...."

Scoops dropped her microphone. On purpose.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" She then ran all the way back to her car, then drove all the way back to her and Muffins' house.

"You're back pretty early, why's that?" "I've been extremely stressed out since this morning..... I just need a break." Scoops proceeded to sit down on the couch.

"You poor thing..." Muffins said, stroking Scoops' ears. The donkey proceeded to rest her head against the mouse's shoulder, then said "God... I'm so tired..." Muffins then put her head against Scoops' chest, listening to her heartbeat. "Your heart's racing, too........"

Scoops blushed. 'Yeah... It beats super-fast when i'm stressed."

Muffins then unbuttoned Scoops' blazer (So she could hear her heartbeat better), but was immediately distracted by the lavender heart symbol embedded on her tummy. "WOW. I didn't think you'd have a heart symbol........" Scoops blushed even harder. "All sweetiepies have to a have a heart symbol SOMEWHERE on their body."

As Scoops slid her blazer off, Muffins asked: "What about Penny & Benny?"

"OK.... You got me there." 

Muffins then blushed and proceeded to plant kisses on Scoops' chest and stomach. She also stroked her ears a bit, then went back to listening to her heartbeat. Scoops sighed. "I just wish i wasn't so stressed right now..... I was about to do an interview but I stuttered too much trying to start it and ended up chickening out and rushing back here."

"Luckily, I know just what will cheer you up."

Muffins proceeded to take Scoops' hat off, then start stroking her ears again. "This isn't helping."

Muffins then started squishing Scoops' face. "This still isn't helping." Scoops then put her hat & blazer back on and said "I'm just exhausted as hell."

"OK.... I think I know what you need now." Muffins then carried Scoops to their bedroom, and placed Scoops in bed. "This whole time, you've just needed rest."

"Yeah, that's right." Scoops then placed her hat on the bedpost and began drifting off to sleep.

'Have a nice nap, my love."

-3 HOURS LATER...-

"I'm back from sleeping! I'm gonna go head back to work and try to do the interview again."

"WAIT! Before you go....." Muffins then hugged Scoops, kissed her, then said the following: "Just wanted to make extra sure that you know I love you so much before you go."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was long overdue and kinda uneeded, but I have N O R E G R E T S .


End file.
